Description: The scientific activities of the Core comprise biostatistics, computing, data base management and consultation on clinical pharmacokinetics and pharmacology for center investigators so as to enhance interaction between and across cores and projects. . This core will advise and monitor all of the projects of the proposed center and provide important input for planning, designing and analyzing data from proposed phase I and I clinical trials.